


16 Days To An Olympian's Heart

by SerendipityAngel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Brazil National Team, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hotel Sex, Interracial Relationship, Meet the Family, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityAngel/pseuds/SerendipityAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena LaVine has everything in life a twenty-three-year-old could want: four dedicated and loyal best friends, is one of the most demanded independent songwriters in the industry, and has a talented basketball player for a brother who plays for Golden State. When her brother is selected as one of the five starters for the US Men’s Basketball Team for the 2016 Summer Olympics, he decides to fly her and her girls to Rio to watch him play for his first ever Olympic games as his birthday gift to her. Rowena expected to cheer on her brother on his way to his gold medal, but she didn’t expect Brazilian Forward Neymar Jr. to throw himself-literally- on her when she goes to see Brazil’s game against Denmark. Neither did she expect to see him again during these sixteen days- only this time, as the older brother of her brother’s new girlfriend, Rafaella. They say it takes close to a few months for someone to finally say ‘I Love You’; Rowena doesn’t know if she wants to prove them right or wrong. It doesn’t help that Neymar is making it pretty damn hard for her to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road To Rio

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I am using Google Translate for Portuguese translation, if you have any corrections or suggestions then please message me i'll be more than gladly to use them to make this story as realistic as possible! (; Also, i plan on creating a seperate tumblr just for this story that includes characters, character outfits, etc. You would also be able to message me there for any suggestions for how the story should progress i may or not take them! GET READY FOR DEM NEYMAR FEELS!!!!! BTW THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS BIRTHDAY GIRL BY STORMZY

Chapter 1  
Road To Rio

_*One Month Ago_

_“Happy Birthday Dear Roe, Happy Birthday to You!”_

_if I had never been a songwriter, I would have been completely oblivious to the off-key singing of the infamous celebratory folk song being echoed throughout the empty restaurant. Then again I wasn’t, so the obvious wincing and laughing only made them start to boo me as they threw cloth napkins at me and pieces of leftover bread from the baskets. ‘They’, as in my family and friends, the only faces I want to see on my special day. I was tired of the same meetings filled with the same pseudo smiles of artist bidding for whatever my next song, I needed something real in my life and these people gathered around this cloth table at this small Italian restaurant was just it._

_“I would like to say, I’m a great singer.” Tori, one of my roommates since college and best friends, stuck her tongue out at me before chugging back the rest of her vodka soda._

_“So, um, about the album you’re supposed to drop Tori?” Kailyn, a spunky light-skin girl with light brown curly hair that went above her shoulders, smirked before she took a sip of her drink._  
_Tori turned to look at her, her own smirk playing her lips, but before she could open her mouth, a piece of garlic bread hit her near the corner of her eye._

_“Don’t even think about it.” Alyssa shook her head with a chuckle while everyone else laughed clapping their hands. Alyssa had to be the smallest person in this whole place, but she had the biggest heart that went with her bright smile that light up anyone’s mood._  
_“So immature.” Victoria muttered rolling her eyes as she reached into her designer purse and taking out a small infamous blue box with the recognizable white box wrapped around it. Tiffany & Co. engraved on the lid._

_“Vee, you didn’t have too...” I start shaking my head._

_“They don’t offer refunds, so I know your ass is going to take this gift.” Victoria looked at me flipping her long black hair over her shoulder._

_I have always been an emotional person, going back to when I was a girl, so me trying to hold back tears was nothing new as I got up out of my seat to walk the two steps over to my best friend since middle school. Me and Victoria were always the ones to get last picked at everything throughout middle school, but that didn’t mean we were socially awkward at any cost (not until high school anyway)._

_If anything, Victoria and I were two completely different peas stuck in the same pot; she had always been the materialistic one and that has stuck with her even until now, it shows in her dating life too. Victoria has only ever been in a relationship with two guys- I would never count Corey from high school because of how much of a dick and asshole he really was for taking advantage of an insecure teenage girl. Those two guys? Yeah, they were assholes- but they were the type Victoria always fell too hard for- the pretty-boy-looking assholes who had his whole life together and pulled up in the latest BMW model to our front door while he flexed his diamond studded watch. First it was Peter a prodigy son of some rich millionaire who was studying law, then it was Andre, a recently drafted NFL player for the New York Jets who flexed for any girl just passing his way... even if Victoria was on his arm. That one was just recently too, six months ago to be exact._

_“It’s also my ‘I’m sorry’ present.” Victoria whispered in my ear as I bent down to give her a hug. I could hear the raw emotion she had in her voice which she never showed unless it was the girls and I._

_I laughed, “don’t be. It wasn’t your fault, never was.” I said back as I kissed the top of her head before going back to my seat. I looked at her and she slowly nodded her head as she blinked back at her tears internally fighting if it was worth ruining her two-hour make-up routine for tonight._  
_Soon, a short woman in her early fifties with exotic golden brown skin that matched mine and dark hair that went above her shoulders stood up from her seat along with a tall man who was in his late fifties with dark brown skin. My parents, Lyla, a half-black and half-Filipino beautiful woman, and Michael LaVine, a two-time basketball Hall of Famer and record maker in the NBA._

_Two of the most important people I’ve ever had in my life since I was a baby._

_“You guys really didn’t have to get me anything.” I smile as they handed me their gift._

_“It’s your twenty-fourth birthday, you deserve this.” My mother smiled at me._

_“Come on, open it.” My dad nodded his head as he leaned onto the table, if it weren’t for the natural cycle of getting old, he would’ve been the tallest at this table if it weren’t for my brother Alexandre “Alex” who sat on the right of me, basically snapchatting the entire evening, and if he wasn’t doing that, he would’ve been texting that one person he would never stop thinking about. He mentioned whoever this was a few times, but he never showed me a picture or even told me her name. It was starting to get he point that me and the girls were going to do our dirty work to find out who was on the other side of that screen making my younger brother smile like an idiot whenever he glanced down at his screen._

_Soon after getting past the, seemingly, endless amount of bright pink tissue paper- I pulled out a heavy, modern, handmade, large picture frame that left me in awe when I looked at the picture within it. It was an old, redone, picture of me and Alex when we were kids at Disney World (it was part of Alex’s fourth birthday gift too)- it was a picture of me and him dressed head to toe in Disney with matching Mickey ears, mine were the the forever cherished Minnie ears and his, the original Mickey ones. We were both posing in front of the the Disneyland Railroad Station right in front of Mickey’s face on the lawn. It was the first time we ever went to Disney World after dad won the 1998 NBA Championship as part of the Chicago Bulls, I would cherish that memory forever. The only person missing from that family vacation, my elder sister Elena who decided to attend Volleyball Camp for the summer._

_“Oh my god, this is perfect! Thank you so much!” I cried as I jumped out of my seat, my heels already kicked somewhere under the long table as I practically sped over and engulfed both of them in hug over their shoulders._

_“Didn’t think you like it that much.” Dad chuckled as he patted my forearm._

_“No, I love it, really. Thank you.” I smiled kissing his bald head before glancing up at a standing Alex who held a classic yellow large envelope ion his hand. His phone finally tucked away somewhere. From the corner of my eyes I could already see a group of people who recognized the famous rising point-guard of the Golden State, who also just so happen to be on the starting rooster for the US Men’s Basketball Olympic Team for the 2016 Rio de Janeiro Olympics._

_“My turn.” He wiggled his eyebrows in excitement, his bright green eyes were a drastic comparison of my intense brown ones. If anything, the only two things we had alike were our down-to-earth personalities and our hair dark hair color. Though, that was a family trait._

_“God, you really didn’t have to go all out.” I snorted as I walked over to him._  
_Alex shrugged before fondling the envelops in his hand, “I really just could ship this off somewhere else.”_

_“Ha ha, very funny... baby brother.” I smirked as I held out my hand._

_“Happy Birthday, Roe.” He smiled down at me before trapping me into a high with his long arms before letting me go just as two of the waiters rushed to draw in the curtains from his fans who already had their phones out._

_“Would’ve been better if you brought your friend, huh?” I murmured with a teasing smile as he only rolled his eyes before shoving the envelope into my hands. It wasn’t anywhere anywhere heavy, but there were papers in there. Slowly, I opened it much to everyone else’s anticipation before reaching it and taking out pieces of paper folded together._

_“Alex...” I start looking up at him._

_“Don’t say anything, just open them.” He nodded_

_I flipped back the light stack of papers, my eyes scanning the prints and before I could realize it, I was practically jumping the air shouting._

_“Oh my god! Oh my god!” I fanned myself with papers before the girls jumped up and ran over to me, Tori grabbing the papers out of my hands._

_“What? What’s happening?” Alyssa asked as each of the papers were passed around to the girls._

_“We’re going to Rio!” if there was a trophy for group harmony, we’d be the champions._


	2. Denmark

Chapter 2

Denmark

 

Present

That was a month ago, but honestly it felt like it was just yesterday. So far, it’s been a great four days, there was almost always something beautiful and new whenever me and the girls decided to venture out into the city- not to mention, it did help that I spoke a little bit of the language fluently (all thanks to my Afro-Portuguese paternal grandparents). All though, the true highlight was the watching Alex and the team outscore almost every team they faced while we watched close to the court. Also, being able to watch watching If the game hadn’t started yet or if there was still more daylight to break once they finished, me and the girls would go off to watch the other competitions and it didn’t help that we would get too into it, but I mean you could only cheer on your country to gold once-every-four-years.

The other sports were exciting to watch also, but when in Brazil you have to at least watch the one sport they would call their religion. Soccer, or as the Brazilians called it here, _futebol_.  You think they over-exaggerated just how crazy the Brazilians are about their soccer, but once you see it for yourself and are actually part of it, you realize just how wrong they are. All you could see were green and yellow, on their clothes, bodies, faces, etc. The Marcanã Stadium in all it’s wonder, was filled from top to bottom, its green, yellow, blue, and white colored seats were filled up with the wide majority of Brazil fans and a small amount of Denmark fans. It was a surprise that Alex was able to get us tickets so close to the field, all he said was that he had someone on the inside to get us seats like this last minute.

Alex suggested that we could get premium VIP Seats, but me and the girls were set on actually captivating the experience. Mostly because we were actually curious as to why passing a ball around with only your feet was just so spectacular to the rest of the world except for America. So far, the game was nothing less than amazing, the atmosphere was more like one big party even if it was 25 minutes into the game and the score was still 0-0.

“Just score already!” Alyssa groaned as she rocked back and fourth on the balls of her feet as she pulled down on her shorts. We all decided to wear shorts with different Brazilian shirts we got at some stand outside of the stadium when we walked in.

“I can’t watch this.” Tori sighed as she covered her eyes with her manicured hand, peeking between in her fingers as Brazil grabbed the control of the ball and made their way down to Denmark’s side with the Denmark defender chasing right after them.

“Ya’ll worry too much. They gonna be fine.” Kailyn rolled her eyes as she gleefully watched the game, so what if she was looking down at the field, we all knew her eyes were actually focused on someone else completely. Someone with the number 8 yellow-green Brazil jersey, that somebody just happens to be Rafael “Rafinha” Alcántara. Just because we happen to be tourist watching the number one sport in the world, doesn’t mean we shouldn’t google the team we were rooting for. I’m sure we all died when we scrolled through their Instagram feed. While the girls fought over which one could be their fantasy Brazilian man, the one that really stood out was-

“What the hell!” I screamed as a body collided on top of mine, making trip back into my seat. The body wasn’t anything heavy, but I could feel hardness underneath telling me it was a male, either that was the big giveaway or the fact I could literally feel his- um, you know what I mean, right on my thigh. I opened my eyes finding myself looking into the most beautiful, hypnotizing, pair of hazel green eyes I have ever seen. And yes, I am also including Steph’s eyes.

“Girl.” I heard Kailyn say approvingly to the the other girls who I could imagine nodding along with her.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as my eyes glanced down to his smirking lip as he looked me over, face wise anyway.

“Caught by an angel.” He winked down at me, still not removing himself despite my moment to try and get up from under him. Not that it wasn’t pleasant at all, not even the slightest _get yourself together!_ I looked around to see the rest of the crowd starring down at us with wide smiles on their faces, if it weren’t for the erupting white flashes coming from their phones I would have stayed there looking like a lost idiot. Thankfully, before I could have a chance to push whoever this fool was off me, he pulled himself back and jumped back on his feet with ease. “Thank you” I huffed as I got back up, being helped by Alyssa and Victoria who only shot me a smirk. Alex bit down on his lip to keep from laughing so hard resulting in me swatting him on the arm much to delight to the people who surrounded us- just exactly were these people surrounded us for? Why the hell were their cameras out now that I think about it? Was it that entertaining for someone to fall onto some tourist? “Ney!”“Neymar!” they yelled practically crawling all over each other, who was this guy?            

I looked him over taking in the blue athletic shorts he wore, the yellow and green soccer jersey with the Brazilian flag patch on his chest that was so similar to the players out on the field right, I took one glance down at his cleats and almost pissed myself. Shit, _Neymar Jr. Neymar!_ Just how the hell did he end up all over me?

“Don’t go saving anyone else, _bem bonita?_ ” he smirked at me looking me over once again before he hopped over the gate into the celebratory arms of his teammates. He glanced back at me with a smile before they departed back down the stair, going back into the game that was paused momentarily all due to this little fiasco, there I was standing in my place in complete shock replaying those two words he just said. _Okay beautiful_. God, what a cocky asshole.

“You good, mami?” Kailyn laughed at me shaking my head.

“What the hell just happened?” I looked at them looking for answers as they wiped at their eyes, breathless as their amusing laughter died down.

“You have no idea how many fangirls hate your ass right now.” Alyssa commented as she hunched over her stomach laughing. The crowd that seemed so fascinated just moments ago at Neymar’s stunt turned their full attention (and their phones) back to the game which was getting ready to resume. Victoria chucked shaking her head as she nudged my shoulder pointed in the sky, in the direction of one of the four giant jumbo screen across our section on the other side of the stadium. I looked up watching those couple minutes of small action; Gabriel Barbosa had scored Brazil’s first goal in the games sending himself and the crowd to a frenzy as he hopped over those cardboard 2016 Rio Olympic signs and skipped the stairs up to where I was at. With Neymar in toe.

Then there I was, looking toward the direction of Alex and I couldn’t help but thank whoever the hell was controlling those screens for putting everything in slow motion. In rapid slowness, Neymar made his way up behind Gabriel and hugged him from behind and soon some of the other players ran up behind him and hoisted him over their heads. I had barely even looked up from Alex’s direction to see them pump Neymar a little too strongly sending him flying over the glass ramp and onto me. After that, I’m pretty sure I’m the only one with any real collection of what happened.

“Girl, I really hope you got your Insta on private.” Kailyn muttered nodding over to where two girls in Neymar jersey glared down at me, nostrils flaring. God, it was if I wanted Neymar on top of me all this time.

“What are they going to do, fill her comment section with the bee emoji?” Alyssa threw her hands up as she settled back into her seat.

“Fangirls are crazy.” Tori shrugged as she ran a hand through her blonde hair and just like that, it was as if nothing even happened which I was completely fine with.

“God, I came to watch a game not get tackled.” I sighed turning to check in on Alex only to find his seat vacant.

“Where did Alex go?” I asked Victoria who sat on his other side.

She shrugged before lifting herself off her seat to look around the crowd, “I don’t know. I didn’t see him leave, he said he had to see someone though.” She shot me a look. I sighed shaking my head.

“I’m telling you man, he’s whipped.” Tori shook her head.

“By who? I don’t even know who this girl is or how she even feels about him. I don’t even know her damn name.” I growled, the protective older sister coming out of me again.

“Whoa, slow it down tiger, she’s cool. And she’s pretty.” Kailyn looked at me causing all four of us to look at her as if she just grew a second head.

“ _Cool_? You’ve met her, why didn’t he tell me? Or even show me a picture? I could’ve met her over the phone or even skype? He didn’t even tell me her name! Why wouldn’t he tell...” I stopped myself when I noticed their pointed look toward my direction. I rolled my eyes before turning my attention back to the game, “whatever.” I muttered flicking a piece of my curly hair out of my eye.

“Now, let’s go hope your lover boy makes a goal for you.” Alyssa cheered. I flipped her over not even bothering to look her away. I tried my hardest to watch every pass, play, or shot Brazil made but all my eyes would follow was a man with a number ten on the back of his jersey. _Screw you, Neymar Jr._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters on the first night of posting! Woo! I'll be posting the third chapter sometimes this weekend! COMMENT FOR MORE! THANX FOR READING LUVS!


	3. What He Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A VERYYYY LONG CHAPTER LOL, but the longer the better right? (get your minds out of the damn gutter!) I highly recommend listening these songs in order 
> 
> 1) Flawless- seriously, who doesn't know who sings that song?
> 
> 2) Prodigio- Aeroporte 
> 
> 3) G-EAZY Get Away (Remix) ft Kehlani Instrumental Remake by Graham Eddy. 
> 
> 4) G-EAZY Complete (instrumental) as the end song.

Chapter 3

What He Wants

 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to go with you?” Victoria sighed as she leaned against the doorframe with the girls behind her as I applied my favorite my favorite nude-pink matte lipstick on my lips. We just arrived back to the five-star hotel that was right across from the Olympic Village, from the game a couple hours ago. We agreed to leave the sightseeing for another day, more than happy to catch up on some R&R before we would go over to watch the swimming heats and finals. Well, we all would’ve went if it weren’t for the fact Alex arrived at my door panting two hours ago telling me that if I wanted to meet his girl this would be the one night to do so. Turns, out she’s been from Brazil this whole time. If anything, him even mentioning ‘his girl’ and getting to meet finally meet her was more than enough for me to skip out for the first time on my girls. The girls weren’t too happy that their only semi-translator would be more than happy to skip out on gawking at the tall, lean torsos of real-like mermen like Michael Phelps. But, they were just as nosey as I am, so a promise of keeping them updated was enough to get them off my back.

“Look, even if I wanted you guys to come with me, Alex really wants it to just be me to come with him. Plus, I think all ya’ll might scare the poor girl off.” I laughed as I gave myself a one over making sure that this would be one of those rare times when I actually did a full set of make-up right.

“Hey, if you think she isn’t good for Alex then so do we. We got you, a hundred percent.” Tori said. Honestly, how could a girl get so blessed with four amazing friends as sisters. We were like a whole eye shadow palette- color wise anyway; Alyssa was the unique combination of Mexican and Iranian, Tori was “your average white girl” (her words, not mine), Victoria was half-white and half-Armenian, while I was my own palette of black, Filipino, and Afro-Portuguese. It wasn’t just personalities that crashed in the right way.

“Roe, hurry up!” Alex called from somewhere in the room. He had just come back twenty minutes go, all showered and cleaned up wearing his best clothes that weren’t the suit and tie. He hated wearing anything too formal which made going to weddings, Sport Award, and MVP awards incredibly hard as kids.

“You waited this long for me too meet her, you can wait a little later!” I yelled back as I began to put my make-up away in my Victoria Secret beauty bag before walking past the girls out of the bathroom. I bent down to get my pair of black faux suede lace-up ankle wedges, god, if anything these were the shoes I would wear anytime and day of the year in place of heels.

Kailyn let out a whistle “Damn, are you trying to steal Alex’s girl?”

I looked at her, slipping on the shoes, watching the girls nod approvingly. I scoff, “yeah right, do I really look that good?” I bit down on my lip.

“You slayin the game girl, swear to god!” Tori clapped her hands

I rolled my eyes, “sure Tori.” I snorted.

“Girl, I swear to god if you think you looking fat in that romper-"Alyssa groaned

“I look fat!” I exclaimed running my hand through my freshly straightened hair that reached down to my hips when it wasn’t curly.

“No girl, you’re thick. Naturally, too.” Victoria stated.

Leave it to my girls to make me feel a hundred percent better about myself. Growing up in a place where a majority of the girls were white, long blonde hair, and the perfect VS Angel body when puberty kicked in all while I stood out with my curly hair and growing up with more baggage in the right and ‘wrong’ parts made it hard to even look at myself in the mirror for more than five minutes during middle school and high school. _Maybe that’s why Odell played you_ a voice in my head taunts but I ignore it, keeping my face straight as Alex walks over.

“You can go back and change.” He simply says as he looks at my outfit, giving me the same stern stare our dad still gives us even if we’re already grown.

“Ha ha, very funny. If I go back and change, you know damn well I’m going to change back into my damn sweats and a t-shirt. You can forget about me looking approachable for your ‘new friend’.” I cross my arms over my chest. The girls giggled looking up at him.

“Even better.” He shrugged. I flip him off as my final response before grabbing my tan Saint Laurent Kate Chain bag and throwing it over my right shoulder.

“Idiota.” _(asshole)_ I muttered as I went to go hug the girls’ good-bye promising to keep thoroughly updated on this entire evening.

“Burro teimoso.” _(stubborn ass)_ Alex shot back, already waiting by the door as he rocked back and forth on his designer sneakers as he scrolled through his phone. I’ve never seen him this anxious before, not even when he was declared the second pick for the Warriors. This girl really has him around her finger, now I just need to know if she’s worth having him like that.

__________

“Your first date with a girl you’ve been talking to for months, and you pick this place?” I raise my eyebrows up at him as we got out of the private SUV that Draymond and Klay hooked Alex up with just for this special occasion. When I say that Tori, Alyssa, Victoria, and Alyssa are like the four different sisters I had but never in Elena; well, Klay, Draymond and Steph are the big brothers that Alex never actually had.

“Elena suggested it, be quiet and humble.” Alex sighed.

I glare at him, “so you tell Kailyn and Elena- who, by the way, never has time for us because she dedicated these past four years to reclaiming her Beach Volleyball title- but not me!” I burst. I glance back at the small shack-like-restaurant that promised authentic Brazilian food (it was literally their name on a blinking sign), it was one of those hole-in-the-wall places that could either be really damn good or just really damn bad.

“You’re sure we won’t get food poisoning?” I titled my head.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck, “look, _Rafa_ , said that this is her favorite place to go to. She’s been going here since she was a kid, and she’s perfectly _fine._ ” He couldn’t keep the damn lovesick smile off his face.

“ _Rafa_.” I tasted it as if it was an exotic flavor or something, “now we’re going somewhere.” I punched him teasingly before I walked up the three-step concrete stairs that led to the place.

“Now, come on, I’m getting hungry!” I called out o him as I walked into the place and was hit with cold conditioned air. There was barely anyone here, a few locals spotted around the place eating their dishes as they watched a _futebol_ game on a small outdated box TV as they talked amongst themselves. If anything, the aroma hit me harder than the cold air, it smelt like heaven and I don’t even know how to describe it. I could feel my mouth water as I sniffed the air.

“Where is she?” I asked once Alex appeared by my side, we stood in the middle of the restaurant looking more like tourist each minute. Neither the few people, the chef, or even the waiter noticed our presence.

“Her brother’s running late.” He informed me before walking over to a colorful table with four bright orange chairs that matched the tile floor. I whipped my head around, my hair splitting through the air.

“ _Brother?_  You _told_ me it’s just going to be the three of us.” I clarified as I followed him over to the table at the back near the window that overlooked a part of the urban city. 

“Look, it’ll be easier if we pass this now. You get to meet her; he gets to meet me. It’s a win for both.” He shrugged.

I slumped back in my chair, arms crossed over my chest as I sulked at him, “are you sure you ain’t playing the game of a double date?” I question him.

Alex looked up at me hazel brown eyes starring into mine, “you really think I would put you with another _him_.” His voice had an edge to it, almost sounding offended. I sat up straight feeling bad that I would even try to make anything sound like I wanted to offend him. Deep down, I know Alex still blames himself for setting me and Odell together and it wasn’t easy for him to see his big sister so broken for months. No matter how many times I told him it wasn’t his fault, he would shove me over and pretend he didn’t hear me.

I patted his hands, “no, never.” I shook my head before breaking into a grin, “I take it you’ve met him before then?” ha, caught him.

Alex grabbed a menu pretending to read through it, ignoring me all together. “Around the Village, yes. He’s carefree, my type of nigga not yours”

“Ass.” I stuck my tongue out before feeling my phone vibrate in my bag, I dug through it before taking out my phone seeing the picture of me and Tori at a Coachella a year ago for her twenty-third birthday.

“It’s Tori, I’m gonna take this really quick.” I tell him and he only nods before going back on his phone. I shake my head before standing up and walking over to the waiter to point him the direction of where the bathroom was.

___________

I paced in the one-person bathroom that was surprisingly clean than how most hole-in-the-walls keep theirs, listening to Tori and the girls basically commentate on on the heat rounds of the swimming competition.

“Go Ryan Lochte!” Alyssa screamed making me laugh out loud as it echoed throughout the bathroom.

“So, how is it?” Tori poked.

“I don’t know; they were running late ten minutes ago. I wouldn’t know if they’re here, I’ve been held up on this call against my will.” I joke.

“Alright, shawty, just stay on the phone so you can tell us if he’s hot or nah.” Kailyn demanded.

I scoff, “sure.” I rolled my eyes putting them on mute as I exited out the bathroom and slowly made my way down the hall, ready to make a turn out only stop right behind the corner wall. I looked down at my phone, taking Tori off mute as I looked at the familiar black-haired young man sitting next the chair I vaccinated.

“Shit, shit, shit!” I mumbled into the phone.

“What?” all five of them shouted.

“I’m going to kill myself.” I cried quietly hiding behind this damn wall as if it depended on my life.

“TELL US!” They screamed into the phone.

“It’s him...” I whispered and the line went dead.

“Shiiiit” the four of them chorused already knowing what I meant.

“Is she talking about that hot Brazilian soccer player that fell on her? Damn, what’s his name? Niger? Neygar? Oh shit, it’s Neymar Jr.!” Alyssa laughed gleefuly into the phone. I growled at her.

“Look, you go do your thing. Meet this chick, text us every once in a while, make sure you keep your cool if she do something you don’t like. Also, just pretend Neymar ain’t there. You gonna do fine, baby girl.” Kailyn advised me as the girls agreed.

I breathed nodding to myself, “alright, just promise to text back right away and put your damn read receipts on.” I sighed as I ended the call and slipped the phone back into my bag. I counted tot here before walking out, trying to bring out my inner Beyoncé but could already feel myself failing miserably as I neared the table. Dead God, he looks even finer in his regular clothes. This guy just might be the Justin Bieber of Brazil, outfit and swag wise anyway. His sleeves were rolled up showing his tatted left arm, I couldn’t make out the tattoos on his hand though. If anything, I could feel myself get turned on and he wasn’t even looking my way or doing anything remotely attractive. No, he was on his phone scrolling through it.

By the time I was less than a few steps away from the table, it was then I finally noticed the bronze skinned girl with honey ginger hair, sitting next to my brother, to Neymar’s. Even if she could only see the side of face, you could tell she was a looker and her perfect make-up skills added on that. She wore jeans, a fitted black long-sleeved chocker blouse and a pair of white-gold high top sneakers. God, I feel overdressed. Besides her looks and appearance, I noticed how she kept her eyes on Alex who kept his eyes on her. It was intense the way they starred at each other, it was cute seeing how red they got. So far, they looked good together.

I cleared my throat getting their full attention, putting on a wide smile trying to ignore the way Neymar looked up at me in quick shock before that same attractive smirk grew on his freshly shaven face. His eyes practically raveled up and down my body, right then and there.

Alex stood up, he looked more nervous than he usually did twenty minute ago, the girl stoop up with him, their height difference greatly showed making me want to laugh in amusement.

Alex held out his hand toward me, “Rafaella, this is my sister Rowena. Rowena, this is Rafaella.” He introduced us.

I gave her smile sensing her anxiousness that not even her make-up could cover, “it’s so good to finally meet you Rafaella, Alex told me a lot about you. You’re prettier than he makes you sound like.” I wink at her as I gave her a hug one she returned after a second.

“I hope he only told you good things, thank you but, if I’m pretty than you’re beautiful. I feel so underdressed.” She said embarrassed as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

I scoffed shaking my head, “if anything, I feel overdressed.”

We both laughed just as someone cleared their throat, the mood slowly dying as we turned our head to see Neymar standing up from his chair with that stupid, yet attractive, smirk on his damn handsome face as he looked right in the face.

“Oh, Rowena this is my elder brother Neymar. Neymar, this is Alex’s older sister Rowena.”  Rafaella introduced looking between me and Neymar.

“Hi.” I forced the fakest smile I had and I knew he knew it too by the mischievous glint in his beautiful eyes. God, could I actually insult him and not compliment him?

“We met.” Neymar chuckled.

“When?” Rafaella asked furrowing her eyebrows as she sat back down next to Alex. Neymar stepped closer to me, god even his cologne smelt good.

_Don’t say it. Don’t say anything stu-_

“It’s not everyday you meet your guardian angle twice.” Neymar winked at me. This is going to be a long ass night.

__________

So far, the past half-hour has been great, when I mean great I mean not having to really converse with Neymar. Rafaella was a great distraction from her brother, but even more greater as a person; she was sweet, gentle, and incredibly humble. I could see Ma and Dad liking her, if they ever got the chance to meet her that is. In addition to ignoring Neymar, Alex did most of the talking between the two of them and it wasn’t because they had nothing in common- it was obvious that _I_ was the reason for Neymar’s own distraction. Not that I wanted to be his distraction anyway. Even if the both of us talked casually whenever Rafaella and Alex were having their little love show, Neymar made me laugh even with the stupidest jokes that came out of his damn perfect mouth. I could look _and_ listen to him all day if I was being honest.

“So, Rowena, is there anybody special back at the States?” Rafaella asked obviously as she played with her straw, a quirk of her eyebrow. I could feel Neymar look up at me from the corner of my way, practically waiting for what I was going to say but before I could say anything at all, Alex spoke up.

“Yeah right, Rowena got no time for anybody. Her only dates are her best friends.” Alex scoffed.

I deliberately debated with myself if I should pick up the last Coxinhas sitting there in the basket, but those little raindrops of fried goodness were just too good to waste on Alex’s face. They tasted like a fried mac ‘n’ cheese ball with chicken stuffed inside. God bless my soul for falling in love with food, again. The struggle is so real. So, I contained myself and just absently kicked him under the table. At least I thought that was Alex’s ankle because Neymar practically jumped out of seat reaching down to caress his ankle glaring straight at Rafaella.

“ _Merda, Rafa!_ ” _(shit, Rafa!)_ he exclaimed biting down on his tongue.

Rafaella looked up at him, eyes widened as she topped messing with Alex’s face. If it weren’t for the fact that I damaged Brazil’s star player just know, I would’ve founded it adorable.

“What did I do?” she threw her hands up, Neymar only glared at her as I bit down on my lip to keep from a laugh as I looked him rubbing at his ankle. Neymar looked up at me, a small grin playing on his lip and I looked away to see the younger waiter walking up to us with the check in his hand and a small box in the other. He was cute, he had light brown hair, sun kissed sun, dark eyes, and thick lips. He looked to be about 18-19, lanky, but his face made up for it. More Kailyn’s type than anything.

“I hope you lot enjoyed the food.” He commented as he placed the check on the table, Neymar and Alex practically dove for it, but Alex’s tentacle-arms reached it first and he waved victoriously in the air.

“It was great as always, Cristiano. Compliments to Chef Daimio.” Rafaella smiled brightly at him and I rolled my eyes as Alex peered at her. Always the type to get so overprotective where there wasn’t any reason to be.

“No problem, Rafa.” He chuckled before he turned down to look at me sheepishly, as he reached to rub the back of his neck/ I could feel myself smile at his shyness, it was cute really.

“T-this was the last of it tonight, the Brigaderio sells out fast around here. I heard pretty girls like chocolate.” He smiled as he handed me the box.   
“You’re smart and sweet.” I joked back as I reached up to take it, a blush on my cheeks from the approved nod Rafaella gave me and the same peering looks from Neymar and Alex. Alex I could somewhat understand but for Christ’s sake I was his older sister! But for Neymar, I don’t even know. He looked almost ready to jump on poor Cristiano. Not that the sweet boy was competition to the Brazilian superstore next to me.

“Thank you.” I nodded at him and Cristiano only nodded before scurried back to the register where his other co-workers messed with him having seen the cute little stunt.

“Where to?” I asked as we stood up from our seats, Neymar was unusually quiet as he slipped on his denim jacket.

Rafaella looked up at Alex and nudged his arm as she grabbed her purse almost looking anxious.

“That’s the thing, see, me and Rafaella were thinking of going off with our friends for the night. We’re trying to set Klay up with one of her girls and see how it goes...” Alex trailed off grimacing at my blank face.

“How am I supposed to get back to the girls, then?” I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

“Neymar could drive you.” Rafaella suggested oblivious to the small tension radiating off her elder brother. “He’s going that way to the Village, anyway, right Ney?” Rafaella looked up at him a smile on his face.

I shook my head not trying to be in the same space with Neymar especially if I happen to be the only one who could feel that tense vibe radiating off of him. Not to mention I didn’t need to be told it was aimed right at me.

“No it’s fine, I could just call for a ta-”

“I’ll drive you.” Neymar suddenly says taking out his keys from his pockets.

Rafaella clapped her hands, “good!” she laughed joyously.

“Sim, muito bom.” _(yes, very good)_ I muttered with a tight smile. I could hear Neymar snort behind me but Rafaella and Alex are too far ahead striding out the door hand in hand.

“Tchau atraente!” _(bye sexy!_ ) one of the waiters shouted behind an embarrassed looking Cristiano as me and Neymar made our way to the entrance door. I immediately ducked my head down turning dark red, which was hard do considering the rich brownness of my skin.

“Nao seja um burro!” _(Don’t be an ass!)_ Neymar snapped standing his ground to glare back at the boys who only laughed while Cristiano only smiled apologetically to me. Neymar seemed even more piss toward their reaction as he took a step forward and before I could stop himself I grabbed his wrist.

“It’s fine, let’s go.” I assured him with a gentle smile. His eyes softened as he glanced me, almost trying to convince himself that I was fine. I was okay. Without a word he slipped his wrist from my grip and turned his back on me and walked out of the restaurant with me following silently and meekly behind him.

Rafaella and Alex were standing on the curb, the sight was cheesy-cute to say the least; they were facing each other, their bodies molded as one as she had her slender arms wrapped around his long neck and his arms slid around her waist. There was a time when I used to have those moments with a man I thought who loved me. A time when I let myself fall in too naively and too deeply.

Rafaella spotted us and untangled her arms from Alex’s neck to wave us over just as the same SUV that dropped me and Alex off a few hours ago rolled up next to them. I walked over with Neymar in toe, still on his damn phone. I don’t even know why it bugged me so much, probably it was a pet peeve I didn’t know existed until now.

“Where are you guys going to?” I asked them curiously as the tinted windows rolled down revealing Draymond and Klay’s head along with a peek of DeAndre sitting next to Klay in the back row. I waved at them as they all nodded at me, Klay looked me over nodding approvingly to himself, I flipped him off and he only held his hands up in surrender.

“A man can appreciate.” He wiggled his eyebrows, but I knew he meant it as a joke. Me and Klay had that kind of relationship from the moment Alex introduced us.

“Shit, is that Neymar? Let me get a picture real quick!” DeAndre exclaimed as he practically opened his door and jumped out, running to the other side. Dray, Klay, Alex, and Rafaella were practically dying out of laughter. I only shook my head watching DeAndre exchange a few eager words with Neymar who looked more than happy to chat with the Clippers Center who was double his height and size. Klay and Dray got out of the car, telling the driver to keep it running and by the way they had their phones ready, I knew they wanted to capture a quick selfie with Brazil’s most famous athlete.

“Double date, huh?” Dray looked down at me as we both watch Klay join Neymar and DeAndre.

“It wasn’t anything close to that.” I sighed tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear as I watch Neymar interact with Klay and DeAndre as if they were old friends from back in the day.

“Did you want it to be?” he raised his thick eyebrows at me.

I opened my mouth, but closed it shut the moment Neymar, Klay, and DeAndre walked over after taking their pictures together.

“Who knows? Maybe he might be better than Odell.” Dray nudged my shoulder.

I felt myself smile shaking my head as I started to feel the familiar ache in my heart when I thought back to Odell. I sighed, “too soon.” I replied.

“Better late than never.” Draymond muttered.

All of them piled themselves into the car, one of Rafaella’s friends had thrown a little get-together and she had just the right girls to introduce to Dray, Klay, and DeAndre. Hopefully, anyway. I stood by the passenger door, stepping on my tippy toes to look inside the third row of the luxury SUV where Alex and Rafaella sat.

“Call me when you guys get back to the Village, huh?” i looked at Alex who absent-mindedly nodded. I gave a look to Klay, “make sure he does, please.” I frowned.

Klay crossed his chest, “cross my heart.” He rolled his eyes, I reached into the window and pinched his arm making him yelp. “Fine, I’ll call you the moment he put his seatbelt on.” He snorted.

“Good.” I gave him the cheeriest smile I could muster. “Now get going, I think you’re holding up traffic.” I laugh stepping back onto the sidewalk. The tinted windows rolled up and before I knew it, they merged into he street and disappeared behind a turn.

“You ready?” Neymar asked me looking up from his phone. Thank God for miracles.

I walked over to him and crossed my arms over my chest, “not if you expect to be on that damn phone while you’re driving?” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t worry I’ll give you all my attention.” He replied sarcastically with a small playful grin on my lips.

I threw my head back and let out a groan as I slumped my shoulders, “good. Now let’s go I’m tired!” I whined feeling my feet ache as I walked past him.

“It’s the other way.” Neymar chuckled and I let out a groan adding on more to his amusement before turning on around and stalked behind him, this time going the right way.

____________

Neither of us said a word to each other as walked side by side into a separate parking lot, taking an elevator to the second floor where Neymar’s car was parked. My feet felt like they were sliding off by the time we reached his isolated luxury, sleek, metallic grey range rover that was some model from this year. I nearly whimpered in joy as I reached the front passenger door, not bothering to wait for Neymar who unlocked the car. I opened the door and stopped before I could get in to take slide reach down to untie the laces of my wedges then I slipped them off sighing in content as the pain relieved itself, Neymar looked at me from the driver’s seat his eyebrows raised.

“What?” I huffed.

He only smiled in response as I got into the car. It had ebony interior with ebony seats with sports textured metal aluminum trim finishing with Cirrus Morzine headlining. Overall, not even a taxi could compete with Neymar’s taste. The AC blasted throughout the car as Neymar tapped on the START button of the car roaring up the engine, the blue lights lighting up the cockpit of the car. The radio blasted some Portuguese rap song that had a mellow-urban beat to it, naturally, lyrics popped into my head as I felt the beat invade me. I was probably halfway through the second verse of the made-up song by the time Neymar started to back up out of the parking lot and made his way down the spiral concrete ramp.

I scanned the small screen mentally taking note of the artist name, ‘Prodigio’ and song, ‘Aeropoto’, I could think of a few artists who could sample from this beat and make it their complete own. My phone buzzed non-stop in my purse, I took it out to see dozens of text messages from the girls, most in the group chat and some individually.

**_Tori:_ **

_GIRL TELL US THE DEETS!_

**_Victoria:_ **

_How was it???_

**_Alyssa:_ **

_Bet u tasted more than meat huh? **(;**_

I felt myself turn red as I angled myself so Neymar couldn’t look over my shoulder to see what the hell got me so flustered. If there was a filter for Alyssa, I would the first in line to get her one. I read some more messages from them, most of them had me biting down on my lip hard to keep from bursting out laughing as I texted them back.

___________

“You can change it, you know?” was the first sentence that came out of Neymar’s mouth as we were stopped at a broken red light behind two other cars and in front of a couple more. Neither said a word to each other during the duration of, what has to be, the most awkward car ride in my entire life.

“Hmm?” I look away from the window where I spent my focus on.

He cleared his throat, “the radio. You can change it.” He offered nodding toward the screen as he slumped in his seat with his phone in his hands. I knew full well that by the time that light turned green (if it ever will), I knew the rest of the ride would back to silence. As much as Neymar was still one of the few people I didn’t mind not to talk, I wouldn’t able to go this far without any conversation. Going on my last resort, I grabbed the aux cord and plugged it into my phone after scrolling through my SoundCloud I decided vibing to the remix of Get Away by G-Eazy and Kehlani. At least this would ease the tension a little bit.

“Really?” I smirked at him, “you might get mad if the radio tries to flatter me.” I teased him. I expected him to glare at me or give me the cold shoulder all the way home, but this bastard only sent me his own smirk as he looked at me.

“I’m a very jealous person.” He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes as I switched through the channels before giving up on some random channel as commercial after commercial blasted through the car.

“Jealous of what?” I scoff at him as I leaned into my seat.

“Sometimes, of people liking what I _want_.” He confessed coolly, his eyes darkened as he looked me over.

I tilted his head, maybe it would be fun to play this little game If this was even a game to begin with. I cleared my throat and made and made a straight fist with my hand and held it up to my mouth, “and what exactly does the Brazilian forward want?” I question him like a nosey interviewer failing miserably to keep from laughing.

Neymar kept a straight face, as he prepared himself to answer this shit of a question as if I was actually part of the press, “I know what I want and I know how to get it.” He answered licking his lips.

My heart sped up and I could feel myself get hot even with the cold air blasting through the vents hitting right at me. Just not at the place where it should be, if you get what I mean. I rubbed my lips together before setting my gaze straight ahead and almost by will power the light turned yellow then bright green.

“Good talk.” I murmured while Neymar only shook his head with a satisfied grin on with his face as he stepped on the gas as soon as the cars in front of us drove forward.

We didn’t talk for the rest of the ride, though, I admit we were both pleased with how relaxed it was.

____________

“You didn’t have to walk me inside.” I state as Neymar and I walked into the grand lobby of the hotel, it was nearly deserted considering most of the residents were either asleep or out exploring Rio and the Olympics. Only the two doormen were up and running and so were the receptionist, each of them containing themselves the moment Neymar swaggered in. Though, I knew that two receptionist girls were giving me sideway looks as soon as they spotted me walking behind him with the laces of my wedges grasped in my hand. As long as I know I wasn’t taking Neymar up to my room for a quick ‘Hit it N’ Quit it’, then I was I was more than happy to be their topic of discussion for their entire shift.   

Neymar stood facing me and gave me a shrug as I waited for the golden elevator to come down from the sixth floor.

“You also don’t have to wait for me to get into the elevator.” I pointed out as I tilted my head to get a better look of him in this light. He looked better up close, his jawline wasn’t as defined as they were in some of the pictures, it almost looked soft to the touch when he didn’t have as much as stubble on his face. To be honest, I didn’t mind the facial hair, it made him look better but the clean look didn’t change how handsome he was either. I fought the urge to reach up and cradle his face, but maybe that’s because I actually _miss_ doing little things like with Odell.

“Mama raised me to be a gentleman.” He said. “I know how to treat a woman right.” He winked down at me, I busted out a laugh shaking my head. I looked past his shoulder to see the two women behind the marble desk scoff as they talked amongst themselves. Feeling that familiar insecure feeling start to creep in, “Idiota _._ ” _(fool)_ I stuck my tongue out at him like the child I could be.

“That hurts my feelings.” Neymar cross his hand over his chest.

“Superar isso bebezão.” _(get over it big baby)_ I told him.

He stepped closer to me, completely closing the space between us, I didn’t move or back away. Instead I only welcomed just how forbidden it felt to be this close with him, if he would have just leaned his face forward and crooked his neck, he would’ve kissed me. I wouldn’t complain if he did. Our bodies felt as if they molded perfectly together, I felt shivers run through me as he placed his hands on my hips and leaned his face closer, but stopped himself as if it was by force not choice. His eyes bore into mine.

“E se eu não fazer?” _(what if I don_ _’_ _t?)_ he growled lowly at me just as the elevator’s ding echoed throughout this part of the lobby announcing its slow arrival.

I don’t even know if I became a whole different person that moment or if I was going based on the attraction behind us, but I reached up to place my left hand on the side of his face and stood on my toes to lay a soft kiss on his bare right cheek. I took a whiff of his expensive cologne but favored the rough-smooth surface of his cheek. I could feel him stiffen and I couldn’t help but have my own look of satisfaction as I pulled back to look at him.

“Sleep on it.” I suggested with a wink as I stepped away from him and he let me go without a second though as the doors slid open revealing two tourist of European decent. Neymar only stared at me with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. I backed myself into the elevator finding joy in how the two European tourist recognized Neymar right away and surrounded him on both sides. I bit down on my lip as the elevators closed, knowing full well how it affected him by how he starred at me with the look of hunger in his eyes as the elevators closed shut. What is this guy doing to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ, KUDO, COMMENT, LOVE, AND OBSESS!!!
> 
> FOURTH CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP LATER ON TODAY!!!


	4. Copa Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know this chapter is almost two weeks late! Sorry sorry please don't curse me! But this has to be the longest chapter i've posted so far and there's also a little sweet surprise at the end just for you guys (; MAJOR SHOUTOUT TO FULLA02 AND CHEYCHEY10142 FOR BOOKMARKING THIS STORY!.Major love for you guys!!!
> 
> Tracks for this Copa Attraction:
> 
> 1) One Dance- (when the girls arrive at the Cabanas)
> 
> 2) Super Rick Kids- Frank Ocean
> 
> 3) Living Room Flow- Jhene Aiko as End Song.

Chapter 4

Copa Attraction

 

The sixth day seemed to go by a lot slower the last five days, maybe it was because we were nothing. Absolutely nothing. As in, we were all sprawled out on the carpet tiles with the AC running on high as Tori flipped through the channels- which was completely useless since we were all on our phones swiping through our social apps to keep up with the lives we had back at California. So far, all I have back home are more meetings with new artists and ones I’ve worked with before.

“Did you check Alex’s Instagram?” Alyssa asked out of nowhere as she lay upside down on the bed with her legs up against dark, modern wood bed frame.

“No, why?” I sighed as I sat crisscrossed on the floor, my back against the end of the bed, Alyssa’s head was right above my right shoulder.

“Just do it.” She demanded as he held up her phone over her face and I could only pray it didn’t slip right through her fingers and land right on her face. That shit is painful as hell, that doesn’t mean any of us learn from doing so.

“Too busy...” I trailed off just as the notification banner for my Instagram popped up on my screen, I paused on replying back to Chance (yes, Chance The Rapper) about a song we were thinking of collaborating. My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I skimmed the banner telling me that ‘@neymarjr has requested to follow you’ but all I could really think about was _how the hell did he find out my Insta?_ I doubt he asked any of the girls and I sure as hell would have remembered if he asked about it last night and I know for certain that would’ve been he last thing on his mind last night. I kept it all to myself as I exited out from messages and went on my Instagram going to my notifications, I tapped on his username and was taken to his profile. _3,454 posts, 58 million followers, 610 following._ No wonder he’s on his phone so damn much, I don’t even want to think about his Twitter page.

Not knowing how stop myself, I scrolled down through his pictures, most of them were with friends and teammates of both teams, a lot with Davi Lucca, some videos of him recording himself or someone recording him and his friends having fun, and there was also pictures of him and Rafaella. A lot of them were deeply captioned mini paragraphs, there were also some with funny captions, but a majority of them were in Portuguese. After scrolling way too many weeks to have the right to be called a stalker, I scrolled all the way back up and starred down at the bright green check mark and the bright red x next to his name. Why was I getting so excited and nervous about the fact that Neymar requested to follow me when I had stars like Rihanna, Bryson Tiller, etc. follow me all the time?

“Holy shit!” Alyssa exclaimed in my ear making me jump, the girls’ head whipped in our direction and before I could do anything Alyssa grabbed my phone and jumped out of the bed.

“Neymar just followed you!” she yelled excitedly.

“WHAT?!” Tori screamed along with Kailyn and Victoria who trampled over themselves to surround Alyssa. I sighed as I uncrossed my legs and stood up from the floor.

“Wait? Really?” I acted baffled out of pure sarcasm as I laid my hand over my chest before I adjusted my lace shorts.

“Yes, really!” Kailyn screeched.

“You should follow him back.” Victoria nodded her head. Before I could say anything, Alyssa’s tapped her finger on the upper part of my screen and held up my phone in the air as if it was some sort of Olympic medal.

“Already did.” She smiled at me.

“What?” I looked at her as I walked over to her and swapped my phone from her hand much to the disappointment of the girls.

“Thank me later when he likes a zillion of your pics and leaves sweet little comments underneath each and every one of them.” Alyssa snickered. The girls laughed along with her, but I just starred down at my phone.

“Why would you do that?” What if Odell sees it?” I could feel myself start to panic and I don’t know if it was just basic instinct for me to do it. Panicking over something like this was more than common when I was with Odell.

“Roe, so what if he fucking sees it? What the hell is that asshole going to do? He made it more than clear you’re out of his life, so get him out of yours. Let him see that you moving on with yo life. It’s been six months Roe, if I were you, move on with some hot Brazilian guy named Neymar.” Kailyn urged me. The girls voiced their agreement with Kailyn.

I nodded my head once, “fuck him.” I spat out earning cheers from the girls as they pounced on me.

“YES!” Tori exclaimed and I laughed at her.

My phone buzzed in my hand as a number popped up on my phone, a number with an area code that wasn’t from San Francisco or anywhere from California. I furrowed my eyebrows down at my screen.

“Who is it?” Victoria looked over my shoulder.

“I don’t know.” I shrugged as I moved away from them and walked over to the doors that led out to the balcony that over looked the Copacabana beach. It was late afternoon, but it wasn’t as crowded as it should have been without the Olympics taking place. I pressed the green circle before bringing the phone up to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Rowena, it’s Rafaella.” The familiar voice greeted through the phone.

“Oh, hey Rafa.” I smiled as the girls didn’t even bother to try to hide that they were eavesdropping.

Rafaella chuckled into the phone, “hey, I was wondering if you and your friends were doing anything today?” she inquired.

I looked at the girls before looking back out to the beach, “actually, I don’t think we are doing anything.” The girls shot me each of their own curious looks.

“Good!” Rafaella laughed, “I wanted to invite you and your girls to come down to Copacabana for the day.” She said.

“The beach.” I glanced at the girls who nodded excitedly as their answer, “what time?” I asked.

Rafaella coughed nervously, “well, um, we just got here.” She confessed.

I snorted, “alright. We’ll be there in twenty.” I say before we both get off the phone. I turn around to see the girls already at their suitcases taking out their bikinis.

“Why can’t you guys be this quick back home whenever we go out some where?” I let my hands fall down to my sides.

“Cause you ain’t Copa where them hot Brazilians be at.” Kailyn simply says as the girls all murmur in agreement. I roll my eyes as I make my way over to my suitcase on the other side of the room. 

_____________

Copacabana Beach was that beautiful place you see almost everywhere on pictures, but you don’t really see how beautiful it is until you feel the soft sand in between your toes and you can actually smell the salt of the water. Which was exactly why the five of us were standing like idiots while the rest of the crowd enjoyed themselves either in the water or having fun playing the sand.

“C’mon Alyssa, that’s like the tenth picture you took.” Kailyn smacked her lips as Alyssa took selfie after selfie of herself in front of the water.

“I really hope you drop your damn phone.” I look at her with my hands on my hips.

“One more!” Alyssa whined but Tori stepped forward and swiped her phone from Alyssa's hands and dropped it into her PINK black print zip-top tote.

“That’s a robbery charge.” Alyssa pointed out as she chewed on her cheek, obviously annoyed by that fact that Tori decided to use a hands-on approach on her precious little phone.

“Yeah, well, charge me whenever your free babe.” Tori scoffed smiling sweetly at her. Alyssa flipped her off making all of us, except her, laugh, that’s when i realized we’ve been standing here for almost twenty minutes with no sight of Rafaella anywhere. I reached into my white bucket bag and pulled out my phone, I pressed on the home button, seeing two text from Rafa. One ten minutes ago, one just now sent.

**_Rafaella:_ **

_We’re on the left side. At the private cabanas._

**_Rafaella:_ **

_Do u want us to get you?_

“The walk begins.” I announce stopping the the girls who tested out the water at the shoreline with their feet.

“Really?” Alyssa sighed throwing her arms around.

“You can stay behind by yourself with no phone, by all means.” Tori teased her as the four of us started to walk leaving behind a slumped Alyssa who hesitantly followed us giving Tori a glare the whole time we walked further and further away from the crowd. We would be going faster if it weren’t for the fact that Alyssa practically tried her best to tackle Tori multiple times for her damn phone. God help me these next ten days.

_____________

 

Rafaella must have had every single cabana rented out by how loud the fast rhythmic music was blaring from each cabana. It was like a major party being thrown out on the beach by how big the crowd was, not to mention there were spots of bodyguards here and there.was 

“I thought you said it was just her and some friends?” Victoria’s mouth dropped.

“She has a lot of...friends.” I grimaced as we made our way to two equally frightening men who seemed perfectly content with wearing all black with the sun roasting them darker by the minute. I’ve been to my fair share of private parties, but none of them seemed as genuinely fun as this looks. The others back in LA or New York seemed all stages to me, whether it be by the artist entourage or just the fact that it was all PR and Marketing for whatever label the artist was in.

“Hold up, a party this big there gonna be food right?” Kailyn’s question had all turning our head and looking at her as if she grew another damn head.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you can go stuffing it into your purse.” I roll my eyes. Kailyn only gave me a look sticking out her tongue.

“So, um, you’re going to talk to them right?” Alyssa nodded her head over to the security guys who watched us like hawks the whole time, trying to determine if we were lost or groupies pretending to be lost to be more exact. I’ve seen more desperate groupies waiting outside the club down at LA than the ones standing right next to us in their skimpy bikinis that barely concealed anything.

“Why me?” I flicked my wrist.

“Rafaella basically invited you personally, you have to be on some list or something!” Tori exclaimed as if it was obvious. Which I was now starting to realize it was.

“Fine.” I muttered as I slowly walked over to the hulks with my girls in tow. I stopped right in front of less explosive looking one and put on the politest smile I could have despite my heart hammering in my chest.

“Um...” I trailed off not knowing exactly what to say just as Rafaella appeared behind the velvet rope in a black bikini that showed off her flawless body and tattoos.

“Rowena!” she shouted excitedly. I let out a breath of relief as she approached the guards.

“Deixa-los passer eu os convidei!” _(let them through, I invited them)_ she called out the guards who only looked us over before they stepped aside to unhook the rope granting us access.

“Thank you” I smiled up at them despite only getting their same straight face in return. I walked past them with the girls in tow, stopping to greet Rafaella with a hug.

“Thanks for inviting us Rafaella.” I thank her as she returns the hug.

“I want to spend as much time with you before you go back to the States.” she said truthfully, “Alex wanted to make sure you and your friend don’t stay all coped up in your hotel, I told him I wasn’t going to let that happen.” She winked.

“Good, we would have strangled ourselves if we went on another tourist tour.” I rolled my eyes before I glanced back at the girls who were waiting to be introduced to Alex’s new girlfriend. I don’t even know if he made it as official as they acted.

“Oh Rafaella, these are my best friends: Victoria, Kailyn, Tori, and Alyssa.” I pointed to every single one of them as I said their name sand Rafaella nodded along basically forever imprinting their faces in her mind.

“We talked that one day through Skype.” Kailyn reminded her.

“The day Marcel bit Alex on the ass, right?” Rafaella grinned causing all of to laugh, Marcel was Alex's three-year-old beloved German Shepherd who I watched over and bonded with whenever Alex had away games.

“I like her already.” Tori whispered in my ear.  I only nodded with her with a silent laugh.

“Come on, I have some friends who want to meet you.” Rafaella smiled as we followed her to the last two cabanas that was in front of the deserted part of the beach free from any of the other young party goers.

“Shit, even natural without make-up, just how exactly did Alex find her?” Kailyn quietly asked.

“I ask myself that question all the time.” I muttered in reply as we reached the cabanas where a group of people resided. A bunch were girls, no doubt Rafaella’s actual friends she mentioned, but there also a few attractive guys that looked familiar to me.

“Oh my god.” Kailyn froze in place going unnoticed by Rafaella, Alyssa, and Victoria as they walked into the first cabana being greeted by a few of the people.

“What?” I shared a look with Tori as Kailyn’s face portrayed that petrified look she rarely ever wore. Kailyn was as strong as her personality. I followed her gaze to a guy with thick dark hair gelled back and the same build as Neymar (which scared me for a quick second), his right arm was tatted. That’s when it hit me, this was the guy Kailyn was practically drooling over when we skimmed his Instagram during our little research on the team. Rafael “Rafinha” Alcántara.

“Kailyn, just go talk to him.” Tori smacked Kailyn’s bare brown shoulder.

“I didn’t even bring my cute bikini!” she whined as she clutched onto her woven, open-front, blue tie-dye cover-up closer to her petite curvy body.

“Girl it’s better to look cute than skimpy.” I raised my eyebrows at her.

“Look, just run to get hit by the ball and he’ll come running over like Prince Charming.” Tori suggested causing both me and Kailyn to hit her.

“I’m no damsel in distress.” Kailyn shot back.

“Make sure he knows that because he’s starring like he wants to find out.” Tori smirked nodding over Rafinha who was indeed starring directly at Kailyn with a hint of a shy smile on his thick lips.

“Girl, he’s fine too, looks like you got some competition though.” I huffed as I looked at a skinny blonde girl with boob implants as big as a grapefruit starring at Kailyn with daggers for eyes. I just hope we won’t have to be seeing her with Rafaella.

“Me? Competition? Nah, he’ll know.” Kailyn nodded and me and Tori rolled our eyes with a smile before we walked into the cabana to see Alyssa and Victoria already chatting it up with some of Rafaella’s friends. They both had drinks in their hands.

“Everyone, this is Rowena, Alex’s sister!” Rafaella yelled, “and her friends Tori and Kailyn.” She added making all attention on us despite how loud the music was. We waved as they waved back, some even stood up to introduce themselves and leaving us with hugs.

Soon, after a few drinks, it was as if we partied with this crowd before. There was never a time where me and the girls were secluded. Rafaella’s two best friends Linda and Thaiya were much more easy to talk to and laugh whenever Kailyn wasn’t flirting with Rafinha who couldn’t keep his eyes of her, Tori was off dancing, Victoria was down by the beach with Alyssa taking pictures with some of Rafaella’s other friends.

“Honestly, we were kind of scared for Rafaella when she told us she was talking to her brother.” Linda confessed as we stood in the corner drinking. I shot them a questioning look but nodded at them to continue.

“Mostly because we knew who he was and thought she was being catfished. Not to mention, there are a lot of girls in Brazil who were more than excited for your brother to come over here.” Thaiya explained with a little laugh.

I only nod along with a smile, “thank God he found Rafaella then.”

“Are you kidding? We’ve never seen Rafa so happy before she met Alex.” Linda gushed. Good, Alex deserves someone like Rafaella.

“She’s all he ever talks about, it’s cute.” I comment just as cheering erupts from the others. I shoot Linda and Thaiya a look, “what’s going on?”

“It looks like the hero of the hour finally arrived.” Linda chuckled and it wasn’t until _he_ walked in, all in his shirtless glory and swimming trunks did nearly drop this bomb ass margarita into the sand. Of course, how could I be surprised that Neymar showed up when Rafaella was the one who planned this little get together. It made so much sense as to why some of the players from the team were here too. I could feel myself get all hot thinking about me and Neymar’s interaction last night as he spotted me, a smirk appearing on his face as he chatted up with some of his teammates.

“I think I’ll go make sure Alyssa hasn’t drowned Victoria.” I tell them chuckling as I left them taking my phone and cover-up with me, making my own bee-line to avoid running into Neymar, which would’ve been hard to do considering the space this cabana had. I didn’t waste no time breathing normally by the time I was out of the cabana feeling the sand between my toes as I walked down the small sand hill over to where Alyssa and Victoria were lounging around in the shallow water. I slipped out of my cover-up completely aware but ignoring the stares of the other guys in the water, I was wearing a white crochet-trim swim brief and a matching bikini bandeau top. Nothing i thought would've gatherted the type of attention they were giving me right now.

“Aw, look who came to join us!” Alyssa grinned as she adjusted the strap of her citron lace-up bralette bikini top which contrasted differently with her bright pink cheeky bottoms.

“I thought your lover boy would’ve snuck you into the changing room?” Victoria cocked an eyebrow as she and Alyssa tried not to laugh.

“Stop calling him that.” I sighed as I looked straight ahead toward the ocean.

“Oo, look at her, defending her man. You go girl!” Alyssa snapped her fingers in a sassy manner causing a few of the the people in the water from the other party to look at her. I widened my eyes as I looked around only to find something that threw me off edge the moment I saw it; it was that same plastic blonde girl from earlier throwing herself all over Neymar as they played a game of beach soccer with Rafinha and Kailyn, who looked almost as irritated as I felt, a few feet away from us. I shouldn’t even be feeling this _irritated_ \- no it’s not jealousy, it can’t be because how could I be a jealous if I guy I just met yesterday is basking in the attention another girl is giving him? That’s crazy!

“I need some air-” I started.

“Girl, we’re in the outdoors you have more than plenty of air.” Victoria laughed.

“I don’t think she needs air Vee, I’m pretty sure she just doesn’t wanna see Neymar’s groupie all over him. Our friend’s a little jealous.” Alyssa smirked at me.

“Fuck you guys.” I flip them off as I walked off, stalking past Neymar, to a much more deserted side of the beach where I could be alone and actually begin to think about what the hell is going with me emotionally. My phone buzzed in my hand, but I was too irritated to look at it as I reached a whole another side of the beach where a small crowd of couples danced around to a live band that was performing on a self-made stage. There was a small hut-like-bar near the dance floor along with small picnic like tables where some couples sat feeding each other. It was like I walked into damn portal that took me to the place I least wanted to be at. My phone erupted non-stop buzzing in a tune in my hand and not looking at the caller ID I answered it and walked away from the couple music fest.

“Hello?” I asked impatiently.

“It’s me.”

I froze not knowing what to to do and say as I stood underneath small cliff, not believing that I was hearing _his_ voice on the other line after six months of going without it.

“O-Odell?” I swallowed.

“Yeah...it’s me Rowena.” He said quietly and I could hear loud music in the background. I didn’t doubt he he was at another club again and I could practically smell the stench of perfume off him just like I used to do whenever he came home to my apartment which led to our typical fights.

“Why’d you call?” I ask him a bit harsh than I intended, just thinking of one of the ways he fucked everything up in me had me changing moods real quick.

“I just...” he trailed off and by the way he held in his breath, I knew he was trying hard to control himself and not make a scene in his precious VIP section.

“What?” I asked him gently tucking a thick curly strand behind my ear.

“I just...why you keep embarrassing me like this?” he asked accusingly.

“Embarrassing you? What the hell are you talking about Dell?”

“It’s only been sixth months and you go off following that Brazilian punk ass who showing you off his damn page? Shit Roe, I had to find out from on my guys that you goin off actin like a damn-”

“Like what Dell? Say it, I fucking dare you. You were gonna say I was acting like one of your damn thots that you brought into my damn bed and my damn house? Fuck you. What Neymar post is between me and him, who I follow is who I wanna follow. If you cared the way you’re caring right now about Neymar and me six months ago, then we wouldn’t be having this damn conversation and we would still be loving.” I spat into the phone

“Ha, you actin as if he actually want you. We all know you just little gonna be his side piece. You really think someone like him would want you. Ain’t no one gonna want you as much as I did.” He scoffed into the phone. I felt my heart break a little bit more whether by the words Odell was using or maybe how right they seemed to be. I bit down on my lip to keep from letting him even think I was going to cry over his ass again when that’s all I felt like doing right now.

“Fuck you, Dell. Don’t call my phone again or even text me.” My voice cracks at the end as I hang up on him despite his protest as I slumped against the rock and looked up, blinking back the tears. _Don’t do this Rowena, he doesn’t deserve you crying over him. He isn’t worth ruining anything else in your life._

“I need a drink.” I muttered to myself as I wiped at my eyes and took a deep calm breath before I casually made my way to the bar. The music tempo had gone down when I reached the bar and sat on one of the stools, most of the couples had evaded the the dance floor as soon as the guy started strumming the requinto in a slow, romantic, Bachata tune with the segunda following his lead adding more syncopation to the music along with the bongos and guira. I started to feel myself sway my hips to the beat while gluing myself to the chair as I sipped on a Pina Colada. As creepy as it sounds, it eased me to see the older couples sway with each other on the self-made floor, it was if you were watching them fall in love all over again.

“You came all alone?” An American accent came out of nowhere.

I looked up to see a fair-skinned man with dirty blonde hair and clean shave face wearing a white polo short and dusty pink shorts that fell to his knees. Plain and simple, this was the type of pretty frat boy I would never go for and not to mention he was less of the type that was Odell and Neymar.

I sent him a tight smile as he moved to stand in front of me, purposefully blocking my view, “yup” I popped the ‘p’.

“A pretty exotic girl like you shouldn’t be left alone at a dingy place like this.” Did this guy really think that putting down something was a good way of flirting with someone?

“Then why are you alone in a ‘dingy’ place like this?” I narrowed my eyes as I looked up at him before turning away and draining down the last of Pina Colada.

“You should be lucky me and my buddies...” he nodded his head toward a group of boys that looked almost identical to him with same styles huddled around a few other beach babes-. He cleared his throat obviously annoyed at my lack of attention, “saw those babes over here. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have me over here.”

“Really?”  I faked enthusiasm in my voice.

“Yeah, so how about you and I, go ditch this shit hole and head back to my suite. You look like a screamer.” He winked as he licked his lip and reached down to lift the strap of my bikini top, my body going ridged.

I turned around and looked at him with wide eyes and opened my mouth only to see two arms shove this guy back from the corner of my eye. By the fact that my savior of the moment had a tattoo tribute of one of Rafaella’s selfies on her Instagram picture on his right upper arm, the ‘Davi Lucca’ tattoo on his forearm on the same arm, and the ‘Never Ending Love’ on his lower right hip- I didn’t need anything else that Neymar came to my rescue a second time.

“Dude, what the hell!” the blonde shouted.

“Don’t fucking touch her.” Neymar growled getting into his face.

“I saw her first man, besides her ass would’ve enjoyed me all up in her.” The guy chuckled. As repulsed as I was to hear what was coming out my mouth, I almost felt sorry he didn’t know he was messing with Brazil’s most hot-tempered and fiercest athlete.

“Que merda que você?” _(_ _what the fuck did you say_ _)_ Neymar snapped taking him by the collar of his polo shirt. I could see the veins popping out of Neymar’s neck and I could tell he was barely controlling his anger. If I didn’t step in now before this other dumbass made another stupid comment about me or Neymar, I knew this guy’s next vacation spot would be a hospital room. But there was still this guy’s steroid-junky friends only a few steps away and as confident as I was that Neymar could put this guy down, there was no possibility of Neymar going one against five.

“Ney, he isn’t worth it.” I whispered comfortingly in his ear as I laid a hand on his arm.  

“Listen to your girl man.” The asshole smirked at him.

“Neymar, please.” I begged him when I saw him grip the collar more tightly. “Let him go, Ney.”

Neymar’s jaw clenched as he starred back at the guy with so much resentment and anger, it was then I realized that everyone had stopped what they were doing to and had eyes all on us. I let out a sigh of relief as Neymar released him roughly still starring him down as he moved in front of me as if hew as blocking me from him.

“USA! USA! USA!” the ass hat mockingly chanted as he strode past us with a cocky grin on his face as he walked back to his friends who high-fived him before they left with the same scantly bikini clad women. Neymar starred after him, his jaw set almost as if he was holding himself back.

“Let’s go back.” I took Neymar’s face and made him look at me, making sure I had a bright smile on my face to show him I wasn’t affected by anything that asshole said to me. Even if I was, I knew if I showed Neymar one sign of how I felt he would go running after that guy. I grabbed Neymar’s hand and led the way back down to beach as just as the music restarted again and the crowd went back to the way it was. Once we were further away I stopped, planting my feet firmly in the sand as I turned around to look at him and not even a second blinked before I shoved him in frustrations removing my hand from his.

“Why did you do that?” I yelled at him.

He starred at me in shock, “you wanted him on you?” he yelled back.

“You could’ve gotten hurt! Did you know he had friends with him, estúpido!” I threw my hands up not believing he wasn’t seeing where my point was.

“I was trying to defend you! I could care less about who wants to fight me!” he argued back.

“So, you don’t care if you get hurt? You don’t care if you have to sit out of the Olympics because of me? Ney, you aren’t listening to what I’m trying to say.” I shot back at him. I sighed, “You think I want to see you get hurt by those assholes, my god Ney I wouldn’t even know what I would do if something happened you because of me-” my insane rambling was cut off not by his own words, but of something I didn’t expect. His lips on mine. His kiss. 

It wasn’t rough or gentle or even needy, no, it was passionate and heated all at the same time. I have never been kissed so perfectly like that, not even with Odell whose kisses were always so hard and felt as if he was restraining himself from pulling away. No, this kiss was everything you would hear about in those sappy romance books with Fabio on the cover next to some damsel in distress. Neymar knew what he was doing and whatever the hell he was doing made me fall even deeper into this kiss as I came kissed him back. Almost as if I’ve been waiting so long for this. Maybe I was. All I know is that I felt myself get addicted the moment we both pulled apart, his hand cradled my face and as red as I was, I had no choice but to look up at him. What the hell did I get myself into?

______________

Nothing. I told the girls nothing when we went back to the hotel, but I knew they had a clue about what happened between Neymar and I by how distant we were when we got back to them at the beach. I was quiet and only talked when I was spoken too by either the girls, Rafaella (who looked like she had feeling about what went on between Neymar and I), or by anyone else at the cabanas. I changed into some grey joggers and a dark blue off-the-shoulder light sweater the moment we got into the hotel after I took a shower and washed off the salt-water and sand. It was evening by the time the girls got ready to go out and get something to eat in Copacabana, they begged me to go with them but I was neither in the mood or hungry enough to walk anywhere to any destination. Also, the fluffy sheets and soft pillows seemed more desirable than any other delicious Brazilian dish. The girls were less than pleased with how firm I was on staying in and keeping to myself, but they understood that whatever happened at the beach I would tell them when I was ready.

Right now, I all I wanted to do was to think alone by myself and try to figure out what I was feeling. Was this just based on lust? I haven’t been with a guy other than Odell intimately, but this felt different than lust on both me and Neymar’s parts. Attraction? Sure, Neymar was beyond the 1-10 scale or any other guy I’ve seen but I knew, for me, that I was attracted to more than just his appearance. Infatuation? It couldn’t be love, but the closest thing to it was just that; Infatuation. But just how long could it stay being infatuation before it could turn into something more? If anything, how could anyone be infatuated with someone they meet two days ago- it just didn’t make any sense. I groaned into my pillow and I turned the volume up in my earphones, not even Frank Ocean could help zone me out from everything that surrounded my head and thoughts.

I turned over to face the ceiling and tapped my fingers against my stomach to the beat of “Super Rich Kids”, I would give anything to be able to collaborate with Frank Ocean. Just when I felt myself start to drift away from reality, a knock pulls me back in, I bit my lip to keep from groaning loudly as I tossed the covers off me and took out my earphones as I paused midway through the song. They knocked again, this time a little louder.

“Coming!” i roll my eyes as I reached the door, not bothering to look through the peep hole as I unlocked the door and pulled it open. I couldn’t hide the surprise look on my face as Neymar stood in front of me dressed in a white tee-shirt whose short sleeves were rolled up and black joggers with black-red Air Jordans. God, did he really have to look good all the time?

“Ney-”

For a second time today, he cut me off with another kiss. This one was more heated and needy than the first, but it still carried that passion that energized all of it. I forgot all about those conflicting thoughts that ran through my head and swirled in my heart as I found myself kissing back with as much heat, need, and passion. I couldn’t pull back from finally running my fingers through his soft hair as my arms found their way around his neck. I couldn’t help but let out a giggle as he bit on my lip and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth; I granted him entry moaning and before I knew he lifted me up and walked us into the room, slamming the door behind him with his foot.

Not one did we break apart unless we had to catch out breath. We fumbled like teens as we got rid of each other’s clothes, laughing between kisses; he gripped my waist as he placed me on the bed still in my indigo lace push bra and matching lace panty with him still in his black boxers. He hovered over me as he broke this kiss leaving me wanting more as I let out a whimper as he moved his head to my neck and kissed his way down to my cleavage. I bit down on my lip as he slipped his hand behind my back and unhooked my bra; it was almost magic by the how fast he removed it off my body and tossed it somewhere across the room. His hands trailed down to my hips before he spreads my legs apart with his his hands, I couldn’t even react as fast as he basically rips my panty right off me. I shoot him a look but he only chuckles as he moves back up to gives me a kiss that helps me win me over the fact that he destroyed my favorite pair. I tug his bottom lip with my teeth as I feel his caress on my body stop as he uses his hands to push down his boxers.

I almost whine impatiently as he pulls away from me and kisses his way down to my breast, his hands coming up my sides to fondle them. I tug on his hair to go lower which he does, leaving wet kisses that drive me crazy and bite marks that I know will turn into hickeys by morning after all this is over. I whine as he stops right at my naval, he smirks at me before he moves back up to I’ve me a kiss, his tongue slipping in my throat our tongues fighting for dominance. He wins it easily the moment he enters me and with one thrust I knew I was even more deep than I thought I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!! MORE KUDOS, COMMENTS, AND BOOKMARKS MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE POSTED SOON!


	5. Better Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is extremelyyyyyyy over-due, not going to lie this chapter was a taking a wreck on me, but i got it done and got it posted! It means a lot you guys are taking time to read my first story on here *insert crying emoji* GUYS KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE WHAT KEEPS THIS STORY GOING so be sure to click on them icons and i would love to hear what you guys think! I'll stop rambling now... So read and capture the feels you beautiful people!
> 
> Song List:
> 
> Black Roses- Nick Carter Green (morning after scene)
> 
> Cheap Thrills- SIA ft. Sean Paul (club scene)
> 
> LUV- Tory Lanez (End Song)

Chapter 5 Better Things

He wasn’t gone like I expected him to be the moment I would open my eyes. He didn’t hurry to leave or stumble out of the room with his clothes half-way on and leave me on the bed feeling like shit. He didn’t pull an Odell who acted cold and distant as if he regretted sleeping with me the morning after during the later stages of our relationship. No, Neymar did none of these things. He was still here the moment I opened my eyes, I was more than sure he had nothing on but the white comforter covering both of our bodies, and the way he was peppering my face with little kisses as he hovered above me didn’t have me thinking even once that he regretted anything of what happened an hour ago. Honestly, this just felt too damn good to even be real right now.

“Ney, I’m... being...” I hate myself for giggling so much as he kisses his way from face to the side of my neck but I can’t fight the giddy tingling sensation it gives me, “serious!” I exclaim with a laugh.

“What?” he murmured to look at me as he rests his forearms on either side of my head, stopping his attack on my neck, a mesmerized smile on his handsome face as he looks down at me.

I open my mouth, but the thing I want to say doesn’t come out and the thing I don’t want to ask him right now does, “what is this?” I ask him in a low voice. Almost sounding afraid of what he would say, and I am. I shouldn’t be, but I am.

All he does is smile at me and flicks hair out of my eyes, “I don’t know.” He says honestly and even if that’s an answer any other girl wouldn’t want to hear; I’m more than fine with hearing that. It wasn’t like we’ve been doing this for weeks and still have no idea what we wanted, anyway. “But I want more of whatever this is.” He murmurs before he kisses me and I could feel my heart flutter making me smile as I kiss him back. He moves one of his arms down, his hand sliding down my side, slipping under the back of my thigh before he hooks it around his back.

“Me too...” I say when we break apart just as I realize why I had wanted Neymar to stop in the first place, “but you have to go.” I laugh.

“Why?” he pouts like a small child making me cradle his face between my hands.

“Because”- I sigh- “the girls will be here soon and we’re in Tori and Alyssa’s bed.” I smirk at him.

“They won’t know.” He shrugged before he goes back to kissing my neck, sucking on my sweet spot making me bite back a breathy moan as he kisses his way down to the valley of my breast.

“They will if they walk in right now.” I tell him laughing as his green eyes meet mine, an annoyed look on his face.

He moves back up his own smirk on his face, “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

“Ney...” I trail off glancing at the electric clock that reads 7:05, I bite my lip.

“Come on Rowena, I’ll have you out before they even come back.” He says cockily.

I raise my eyebrow, “so confident.” I roll my eyes before I surprise him by flipping us over with me on top of him, the sheets entangled around us even more. I bend down and rake my nails soothingly down his cheek, his eyes darken as I lean down to give him a hot kiss, “you want to make it a bet?” I smirk down at him.

“I always win.” He chuckles before he flips us back over, he kisses down my neck and on my breast, this time I don’t even have the will power to keep from going lower and lower. It isn’t until his mouth’s on me that I know the girls are far from my mind or any other trail of thought.

__________

“Go before they see you!” I squeal as Neymar pulls me closer and kisses my jaw. We’re still dripping wet from the shower we took fifteen minutes ago, if you would even call it a shower. My hair was in a wet messy bun and all I had on were a pair of grey sweat and a white shirt, while Neymar had no choice but to do the walk-of-shame in the same outfit. Not that I think he would even be ashamed by the way he was acting right now in the middle of the hallway.

“No.” he shakes his head, a grin on my face.

“I’ll scream?” I tease lightly.

“It won’t be the first time today.” He winks.

I hit him on the arm lightly and he retaliates by hitting me on the ass, “Ney, I’m being serious!” by the joyful tone in m voice says otherwise.

“Okay, okay.”- he laughs- “I’ll go, but promise me something?” his hands on my hips disappear before they cradle my face making me look up at him.

“What?” I murmur sheepishly.

“You’ll come to the next game against Colombia?” out of all the things he had to sound nervous for, this had to be it? But if anything, Rafaella has told me numerous times about how much pressure Neymar had as Captain of a national team that was expected to win gold.

“I will, but only because I know you’ll win.” I grin up at him just as the sound of the elevator arriving echoed throughout the floor. I look to see the door slide open down the hall, “now go before I change my mind.”

I wouldn’t dream about changing my mind on something like that. I kiss him on the cheek and he does the same before he taps me on the ass with a wink as he walks away down the other side of the hallway. I could feel my heart sink a little as he disappears down the corridor, just as the girls walk up on the opposite corridor talking amongst themselves.

“What are you doing out?” Kailyn asks as she swings a bag of food back and forth causing all of the girls to look at me.

I shrug, “thought I heard someone knock.” I say casually as I walk over and snatch the bag from Kailyn’s hands. Neymar worked me up an appetite and right now, anything sounded good.

“Please do eat.” Kailyn chuckles as we walk back inside the room, I tried to make the bed as normal looking as possible but Neymar proved as a small distraction.

“Did you take a shower again?” Alyssa asked as we all basically just all collapse on the tiled carpet floor.

 “OH GOD!” Tori screamed causing all of to look to her, me almost dropping the food in the bag.

“Really, Roe? Really?” she whined as she held up one of the torn pieces of my panty between two fingers.

“You got five minutes to tell us _everything_.” Victoria grinned.

“Either that, or you can clean up our bed all by yourself.” Alyssa wiggled her eyebrows. Shit.

___________

Cringing, I covered my ears with my hands desperately trying not to go deaf by how loud the girls were screaming with excitement as I finished telling them about past couple hours. Without the dirty details they were begging me to tell them.

“You guys really care that much about my sex life?” I looked at them as if they were crazy as they nodded their heads enthusiastically as they bounced up and down.

“You realize you just had sex with Neymar Jr., captain of Brazil’s most worshipped team? Of course we care!” Tori threw her hands on in the air.

“Oh my god, and she wasn’t even going to tell us!” Alyssa rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“Now, the real thing we should be tripping on...” Kailyn trailed off crossing her arms over her chest as she gave me a pointed look as the girls all quieted down.

“What?” Victoria furrowed her eyebrows.

“If he was _big_ or not.” Kailyn bit the inside of her cheek and I felt myself turn crimson red, not eve, knowing how or what to say.

“So, was he?” Tori wiggled her eyebrows as the girls practically moved closer, all waiting to head my answer.

“Tell us.” Alyssa smirked.

I regain my calm façade, shrugging my shoulders as i gave them a smirk of my own, “use your imagination.” Is all I said and all I would ever say if they asked me again. Which I know they will.

“Mm, so he was good?” Kailyn nodded, almost satisfied with my vague answer. The girls were practically giving me their best puppy faces, and who was I to keep secrets from my best friends?

“I’m surprised no one’s called our room about noise complaints.” I bite my lip before bursting out laughing and the girls joined in and the moment didn’t last long before two pillows hit my body. I let out a yelp, “what the hell was that for?” I looked at Tori and Alyssa who both had their hands up.

“For having sex in our damn bed!” they both yelled simultaneously as if it obvious.

“I wake up with a damn condom on my face, I’m coming after your ass.” Tori pointed her finger at me.

I closed my eyes momentarily wondering if I should tell them what they probably wouldn’t expect coming from me, “you don’t have to worry about waking up with a condom on your face.” I open one eye, grimacing, at their shocked face.

“Y-you?” Alyssa’s jaw dropped.

“Yes! Yes! Now stop judging me, as good as he was with everything else he was better at timing too!” I groan feeling stupider by the second at how much information I let slip out of my mouth.

“Damn, not even Dell could pressure you enough not to use a rubber but Neymar, shit he might just be the one. Boy’s got skills.” Kailyn whistled.

“Look, it was in the moment. It won’t happen again.” It was almost as if I was promising myself that.

“Wait, I thought it wasn’t just a one-time thing?” Victoria frowned.

“Like I said before, we just want to see how it feels and goes.” I sigh.

“Now, if we’re done talking about the amazing Brazilian sex you just had, can we go do some shopping before we hit the party tonight?” Alyssa asked.

“Party?” I look at her as she skips around the room.

“Yup, Nathan invited all of us to the party their throwing at some club around here.” She gushed.

“Yeah right, Nathan invited her, but somehow our little girl over here”- Tori nudged her head toward Alyssa’s direction- “charmed him into inviting us. It’s supposed to be ‘Olympian’ only.” Tori retorted.

“Hold on, who’s Nathan?” I look at them completely lost.

“This guy that was adorably chatting up with Alyssa, he was failing miserably but it was cute.” Victoria shrugged.

“He was not failing; he was just being sweet. Really, sweet.” Alyssa smiled dreamlike.

“You go girl, defend your man!” I clapped my hands referring back to how she taunted me earlier today. She flipped me off with a mock smile and I just smiled back as I got off the edge of the bed and made my way into the bathroom to get ready for our little shopping trip. “What time is the party?” I call out as I could hear them unzipping their language. “Starts at 10, ends at 2! You should invite Rafaella and them!” Alyssa yells back.

“I’ll call Alex!” I say as I close the door and start to work on my hair. Anything to distract me from picking up the phone and waiting for any sort of message or call from Neymar. _________

“We look fine as hell.” Kailyn muttered the five of us were somehow managing to fit our bodies into this huge gold frame mirror that was leaning against the wall as some type of accent in the middle of the elevator lobby on the ground floor. We were waiting until Alex came up with the SUV with some of the other guys on the team.

“Too fine.” Victoria whispered, she had on a sexy, black, mock neck cut-out, body-con dress, the V cut-out in the front had a stunning plunge with a gold zipper in the back along with black stiletto pumps and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. Her seek black hair were in gorgeous waves tucked behind her ears.Our shopping trip ended being more than we bargained for, we went into the mall looking for the perfect outfit for tonight, but instead it was if every store was basically calling our names. We have the bags up in the room to prove it.

I was wearing a plunging caged body-con dress in a pale mauve color, a ladder of straps created a cool, caged look over a plunging cutout at the bust. I finished it off with nude wrapped two-piece stiletto heels and gold earrings. My hair was straightened then curled for that sexy bed head curl look.

“Preach.” Tori always the one to go for a fierce look, her practically clung onto an ivory cross over bust body-con dress where the cross over straps formed a tantalizing keyhole in the front; there was also a sexy slit at the midi-length hem of the dress. Tori was rocking her burgundy lace-up pointed toe pumps that wrapped up and around the ankle, she had on a gold chain around her neck. Always one to not overly-do herself, Tori just pulled her blonde hair into a stylish messy high pony.

“This is how being an Insta Model feels, huh?” Alyssa arched an eyebrow. If anything, if Tori’s outfit was bold than Alyssa’s had gone to another level; she was feeling a maroon, ruched, two-piece crop top and skirt hook-up dress with opened-toed strap stiletto heels that were the same shade of maroon as her dress. Even though her dark auburn hair only reached just below her shoulders, it took twice as long for Kailyn to put it in an intricate braided messy bun.

“Girl, we’re above them Insta Models.” Kailyn snickered as she adjusted the botched crop top of her blush, two-piece, pencil skirt hook-up. Kailyn’s bright upper arm tattoos were on full display tonight, so were her collar bones one that read ‘Hope’ and ‘Faith’ in a black cursive font. At my assistance, her curly afro was sleek straight showing off her eye-catching honey-blonde hair color; her white lace-up pointed toe pumps showed off her toned legs. All in all, not only were our outfits on point, but so was our make-up- it’s safe to say, that confidence was also key to how we felt and looked tonight.

“Group picture!” I sang taking out my phone and it didn’t even take a second for us to do different poses that we stayed still for a few moment as I positioned the camera and then taped the white circle sealing the picture. I showed it to the girls who nodded approvingly, “I’ll tag you guys in it.” I tell them before I post it on Instagram with the caption, **_“Night out with my girls! XOXO #Rio #PartyInCopacabana #GirlsNight #Olympics2016”_**. Hoping to engage my _625 followers_ in whatever I was doing with my personal life.As soon as it uploaded on my page, my brother’s Caller ID and his ID picture of the two of us popped up on my phone, sending it to vibrate rapidly in my hand.

“Hey!” I greeted him excitedly.

“You guys ready? We’re just about to pull up.” Alex informed me.

“Yeah, is Rafaella with you?” I ask him as I motioned the girls to start walk with me toward the entrance of the hotel.

“Nah, we _kind_ of decided not to show up together. I know she’s going to be coming with Neymar, so I’ll meet up with her then.”

I almost felt the phone slip through my hands at the mention of Neymar, god how could I be stupid? Of course Neymar would be there, he was part of the damn Olympics! How else would Rafaela would be able come to the party if her relationship with Alex wasn’t even public yet. He hasn’t even bothered to text me or even call me after our little affair from today.

“N-Neymar...” I try to ignore the smirks on the girls faces as I racked my brain or something else to say, but couldn’t.

“Yes, why? Did something happen between you two?” Alex didn’t sound over-protective or as if he interrogating me, no, as matter of fact he sounded amused. Maybe he already had a few drinks with the guys. _Or maybe Rafaella filled him in about the beach_ a voice says in my head.“

No, I got distracted for a few seconds.” I lied calmly, not skipping a beat.

“Sure, anyway, we’re here now so hurry your asses up.” Alex laughed before he hung up just as the same black SUV pulled up to the front of the hotel. We walked through the golden doors and waited until they got out of the car. By ‘they’ I meant Alex, Dray, Klay, Kyrie, and DeAndre. Honestly, I don’t even want to think about how much room there might be left for any of us in that car. Drake was blaring from the car; it wasn’t no surprised that Alex was the one driving. I doubt he would even try to get hung-over if Rafaella was going to be there.

“We’re going to have to be your bodyguards tonight.” DeAndre shook his head as he looked over the five of us.

“Now, I know you ain’t checkin’ out my sister in front of me, man.” Alex gave him a look hitting him in his chest.

“Now, you know I would never disrespect Little Roe like that, besides I got my own future wife waiting for me back home.” DeAndre smiled humbly as he thought back to his sweet girlfriend, Amber, I met a few times. I smile at the nickname that the guys have given me.

“ _Você exagerar demais_ _.” (You overreact too much)_ I roll my eyes at Alex.

“ _Você se veste muito pouco.” (_ _You dress too little)_ Alex raised his eyebrows at me.

Tori clapped her hands, “alright, now, if you two want to argue in Portuguese that’s fine, but I really just want party!” she groaned.

“Fine, fine, let’s just try to get in first.” I laugh and it took us even longer to get into he damn car then it did getting ready all together. After much debating and arguments and coin flipping (yes, I know, _coin flipping_ ) we finally settled on DeAndre, Klay, and Dray sitting in the back row since it made sense for them having the longest legs and it had more space. So, basically it was up for the five of us to squeeze our way into the middle row with Alyssa and Kailyn being the middle as being the smallest out of the five of us; while Alexa and Kyrie were upfront. Though, I had good suspicion that Kyrie wanted the front seat so he could casually peek over at Tori- not that they were the only ones filling this space with chemistry, so was Klay and Victoria who I have been dreaming of hooking up since forever! This was going to be an interesting night when the alcohol was going to get involved.

____________

The club was packed from the VIP sections where most of the Olympians were at on the upper floor to the first floor where the huge bar was being overloaded along with the crazed-up dance floor and wild DJ. The club was huge and modern with fluorescent lights underneath the light floor and the stroke lights along with the high-maintenance bar whose shelves held liquor I didn’t even know existed. It wasn’t even twenty-minutes into it when every one was having the time of their lives, everyone except for the LaVine siblings who sat aside on the plush red sofas with their fill-to-the-bring glasses still in their hands. We were in our own little worlds; his consisted of why the hell Rafaella wasn’t here yet and mine was burying itself on what I would do when Neymar came. If most of the Olympians from every team was up on this floor, what are the chances Neymar wouldn’t come up here to. Slim to none. It made absolute no sense why I’m so nervous to even be in the same space with him when I was more than willing have him invade my space all while ago. Besides it’s not like he ‘hit it n quit it’, no, we both made it more than clear that we wanted more of whatever he hell this was starting to be. But a part of me was doubting his attentions. God, this boy has me feeling things.

“I’m sure she’s on her way.” I nudge his shoulder with a slow punch attempting to get him lightened up.

“She still hasn’t texted me!” he groaned slumping back against the cushion.

“Why? it’s not like you got into a fight or something.” I chuckle but stop when I realized how quiet he became.

I turned to face him, “what happened?” I ask him upfront.

With a sigh he opened his mouth, “she wanted the both of us to come together, but I told her I didn’t want to. I wanted the both of us to come here separately, I don’t want the public to know I’m with her-”

“So, you basically, made her feel like you’re ashamed of being seen with her in public?” I tilt my head.

“No! Are you kidding me? She’s gorgeous, smart, and strong. Everything I want in a woman, but I just don’t want the public and media to ruin her image because of me. I want her to have a good reputation and not be labeled as a ‘gold-digger’.”

He explained. I felt for Rafaella, really I did. But I know that if Alex explained to her what he meant by not wanting to take their relationship to the public eye, she would immediately understand and all this would be nothing but dust. I felt for her because that’s exactly what Odell would tell me whenever the topic of us going public was brought up, the only difference- he really didn’t want to be seen with me. He didn’t give a damn about my reputation, only his.

“No, I get what you’re trying to say. I don’t think she wouldn’t come though, just think before you say.” I wink at him before holding my tall shot glass of tequila in my hand, “cheers!” I exclaim just as ‘Cheap Thrills’ by SIA ft. Sean Paul blasted throughout the club.

Feeling the fast beat of song hit me, I drowned the whole shot down feeling the burn hit my throat. Tori, Kailyn, and Victoria basically jumped up out of their seats already drunk off their asses from the shots they’ve been throwing back.

“Let’s dance!” Victoria yelled as she and Tori both pulled me off the couch. As much as my mind was still on Neymar, a girl could never skip out on this song.

“Finally!” I laugh as the four of us made our way through the Olympian crowd, hand in hand. About to question about Alyssa when I saw my answer; there she was having an intimate chat with who I supposed was Nathan. What Alyssa and the girls failed to mention was that Nathan just happened to be Nathan Adrian, the veteran Gold-Medalist of the US Men’s Olympic Swimming Team. Dear Lord, is it Olympic season for us or what?The girls and I practically skipped down the stairs, a talent we had after numerous times together in high heels like this back when we had all the time in the world to go out. Living in the right in the middle of the Bay Area, Berkeley, there was always a place or thing to go to. We made our way through the crowd of people hanging out throughout the club until we made it to the edge of the dance floor. It was almost magic the way that the song and the hyper energy of the crowd mixed with in with the amount of alcohol flooding our veins hit us and before we knew it, the four of us were throwing our own little party with a few other girls at the edge of the crowed dance floor. Our bodies moving to the beat of the song naturally. I’m sure I could speak for all of us right now when I say we haven’t had this much fun in so damn long and it felt so good to feel so carefree even for a little while. The song was coming to a near end, but I knew none of us were ready to vacant our little dance floor so when the next song blasted through the speakers- a complete mash-up of pop love hits from last year and a few years before- we were more than ready to go another round.  I clapped my hands to the beat of the song, swaying my hips to the rhythm of the song, my mind and body enjoying how much energized and buzzed I was feeling- that I didn’t feel anyone grab my arm until they gave a small tug on it.  

I pulled back in surprise, Tori and the girls lost in their own worlds as the next song immediately comes on, I whip my head to see Rafaella standing behind me. As good as she looked in a tight black dress with red heels and her hair waved to perfection; there was something of about her. Her eyes were a little red, that I could see even under the stroke lights and the way she gnawing on her red lips proved my suspensions.

“Rafaella you’re here!” I yelled over the loud music. She merely nodded with a soft smile before motioning if we could go somewhere else. I looked back at Kailyn who only gave me an understanding nod before going back to the dance with the girls. I led the way to the back of the bar where no one was seated, two perfect stool vacant. “What’s wrong?” I asked as soon as I sat down on one of them, I motioned for Rafaella to sit on the one next to me but she shook her head.

“Have you seen Alex?” she frowned at me crossing her arms over her chest.

I only smiled at her, “yes, I also talked to him.” I stated. She opened her mouth but closed it.

“He’s up in the VIP lounge.” I pointed to where the Olympians were leaning against the railings, the whole second floor of the club was filled with them dancing and drinking wildly up there. Though, I know that Alex was still sulking around in that same corner. I touch her arm, “go talk to him. You both shouldn’t be this damn miserable on a night like this.”

“Thank you” she smiled before she made her way to the other side of the club. Look at me, the savior of relationships when I couldn’t even save my last one, and still can’t make up my mind on exactly what I want in my life. I need a drink.

I turned in my stool, calling the bartender over, “Tequila Sunrise!” I yell over the counter and he nods before he turns his back and starts to do his thing. I sway my head, looking down at the counter as I wait patiently for my drink already itching to get back on the dance floor. I was so buzzed out starring down at the damn counter, that I didn’t even notice anyone taking the vacant stool next to me. It wasn’t until the bartender came back with my drink and I was ready to give him cash for it did he put his hand up to stop as he set down the tall cylinder glass in front of me.

“Your drink’s been paid for.” He motioned his head to nod to the stranger next to me, but before I could ask him the bartender turned his back and walked off to the other side where a rowdy bunch waited. Slowly, I turned in my stool ready to tell whoever this person was that I was in no mood to go home with them and ready to let the words slip of ‘I already have someone’ casually slip out of my mouth. To say I was shocked when I turned in my stool to realize that this ‘person’ was a grinning Neymar, was understatement- I was pissed. Pissed because after everything earlier today, I haven’t heard anything at all from him after we slept together, nothing from him not even a text or call. I was piss because somehow he actually thought that buying me a drink as if I was some random girl he was trying to take home tonight was a way to go. I sent him the tightest smile before seeing a perfect opportunity as a Brazilian girl in a red dress approached my side, leaning against the counter trying to get the attention of the bartender unaware of my existence or even Neymar’s. I made sure Neymar was watching as I tapped the girl’s shoulder, she shot me a look.

“Here, your drink’s been paid for by my friend over there.” I look back at Neymar whose grin dropped. I push the drink to her, resisting to roll my eyes a she bit on her lip in an overly seductive fashion, but I was too agitated to even react- if Neymar wanted to buy me drink as if I was just some random girl at a club, he can do it to some other girl. I got off the stool, moving out the way as she tackles her way to get the seat. I don’t even look over my shoulder as I walk away leaving behind Neymar to fend for himself against another thirsty groupie. My mind was telling me to head back up to the VIP section or go on a manhunt to track down the girls and get back on the dance floor, but my legs were taking me to where the restrooms were. There was no line, but I honestly didn’t want to be one of those girls who sobbed excruciatingly in a bathroom stool. Besides, this wasn’t anything to cry about, it wasn’t deep enough-at least that’s what I’m telling myself. Instead I reach the end of the brightly lit hallway and lean against the wall, throwing my head against it. I starred up at the bright white light, the music becoming faint when I got lost in my thoughts; was I really being the same naïve girl I promised not to be when I broke it off with Odell? Did I really do the stupid thing and believe what Neymar said, that he really wanted more of what whatever this thing is? Maybe I was still the stupid naïve girl who didn’t take into consideration that he only wanted to get with me. But that kiss at the beach, spending half of the day with him in that same bed, and how open we were with each other had me feeling differently than how I was thinking. I breathed as I pushed my weight off the wall and slowly began walking back into the club only to be stopped dead in my tracks as Neymar appeared around the corner, an annoyed look on his face. I couldn’t help the little smirk that I could feel growing on my face.

Good. At least I had him reacting some type of way. I titled my head, “did she like the drink?” I scoff as I start to walk past him only for him to grab me by the elbow and spin back around.

“What the hell was that, Rowena?” he asked, deadly close to my face. I’ve been through so any of these things with Odell, with some resulting in him physically holding himself from raising a hand at me that instinctively I’m just used to it. Somehow, even if could feel Neymar’s anger building up inside him, I didn’t feel scared or threatened because somehow I just _knew_ he wouldn’t hurt me.

“What was _what_?” I asked, surprising myself just on how coy I sounded.

“Back there at the bar, don’t act stupid.”

“Oh, you mean, when you thought buying me a drink would make everything alright. We’d just happen to _actually_ talk as if nothing happened. Yeah, I have no idea what was that.” Sarcasm dripped with every word. Neymar loosened his grip on my elbow, the fire that was in his bright green eyes had died and I knew he was starting to realize where this was all rooting from. He swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he stares down at me. For a moment, neither of us say nothing and I don’t know if it’s because we don’t know what to say or if this was the moment neither of us were prepared for.

“You have nothing to say now? Good, at least I know it was just in the moment then.” I tear myself from his grip, taking a step away from him, I was ready to walk away already accepting that I had fallen victim to another athlete. I was more than ready to turn my back and walk away, from him, from the atmosphere, and from everything else going on around us right now.

“No.” Is all he says as he wraps an arm around the front of my waist, stopping me from walking off. I don’t fight him off because I know he has more to say or maybe because any physical contact from him draws me in immediately.

“Then what, Neymar? Are you going to say that ‘I’m sorry’ or that ‘I didn’t mean for it to happen’.” I could already tell my emotions were close to getting the best of me, but I told myself I wouldn’t let him see that side of me. Not right now.

“No”- he pauses as he removes his arm around me- “because I’m not sorry for wanting more of this. I mean for everything I said to you in that bed to happen Rowena, I need you to believe me. I’m just scared, because you’re making me fall for you faster than I should. You’re screwing with my head, but I would have you screw with it than any other girl. I _want_ you like I’ve never wanted anyone else before and that scares me.” It wasn’t a rehearsed speech I’ve heard countless of times from Odell more than once, no, what Neymar was telling me was true. It was raw. I knew that it was coming from him, because he was feeling the same way I was feeling about this situation. Scared. We were scared because what we were feeling was too strong, too fast.

“Ney...” I start but he cuts me off by taking my face in his hands and giving me a sweet kiss. I didn’t even know I craved his touch until right now. It was almost crazy how much I couldn’t get enough of him touching me even if I had him for myself up in that room and that bed for a couple of hours. Once he pulls away, all I know is I want more of him.

“Look, I’ll make it up to you.” He smiles at me as he captures my fingers in his his.

“Really, and how are you going to do that?” I tilt my head with a teasing smile as I looked up into his green eyes.

“I’ll start on it right now.” He winked before he leads me out of the bathroom hallway and back into the club where the crowd seems to be more hyped than when we left it.

“Very funny.” I yell over the music as I roll my eyes as I notice him leading us to the dance floor, just as the song switches LUV by Tory Lanez is switched on the. The reggae fusion beat thumps throughout the crowd and I can already feel myself start to move to the beat. Soon, and somehow, Neymar gets us deeper into the crowd- which is now filled with couples grinding or swaying to the beat of the song. Neymar twirls me so that I’m facing him, I give him a smirk as I place his hands on my hips and start slowly move my hips in a rhythmic motion- I bite my lip to keep from laughing at how mesmerized he looks. I start to move a little faster, knocking him out of his trance on me and he only grins before he starts to time his movements with mine. It isn’t until the song nearly ends, with the adrenaline rushing in my veins mixed in with the alcohol that I forget just how deep I was in when he kisses me again for the first time of many on that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDO, COMMENT, BOOKMARK 
> 
> Next chapter should be posted in a sometime next week! Please and thank-you! I'll be sure to thank you guys in my next chapter! XoXo


End file.
